una historia llena de esperanza
by yucenkio
Summary: Ahiru es un un pato nuevamente, todos son felices, ella sigue observando, es feliz por la felicidad de los demas o ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

Una historia llena de esperanza…

La historia escrita por **Drosselmeyer**hace ya un mes había llegado a su fin, ahora Fakir era el dueño de el poder de hacer las historias realidad y esta vez sus historias no serian llenas de tragedias, sangre y lagrimas, esta vez sus historias estarían llenas de esperanza, llenas de amor y sinceridad escritas por su propia mano desde su propio corazón.

Miraba escribir a Fakir, sentado en una gran silla de bambú que estaba situada encima de la zona de pesca de madera, he vuelto a ser un viejo pato, no puedo hablar, solo puedo observar, observar como todo el mundo sigue, creando ellos sus propias historias…ya no soy mas princesa tutu… soy feliz, soy feliz por que por fin pude ver sonreír al principe, soy feliz por que todos se libraron de ser marionetas, soy feliz de que todos seamos felices pero hay algo que me molesta….hay algo que a mí no me hace sentir feliz, es decir, ¡me hace sentir no feliz del todo! Por que soy feliz ¿no?

Fakir: ahiru!

Ahiru: cuack!

Fakir: tienes hambre?

Ahiru: cuack -asiente con la cabeza

Fakir saca un pedazo de un delicioso pan, el favorito de ahiru, y en trozos comienza a lanzarlos al agua, ahiru comienza a comerlos

Fakir: es extraño…

Ahiru: cuack?

Fakir: es extraño, el verte así, el tratarte así, se que eres un pato, ese es tu verdadero tu pero…después de conocerte como una chica tratarte como un pato para mi es raro

Lo que me decía Fakir, era verdad, él tenia razón, era extraño para el tratarme de un día para otro como un pato…

Fakir: además de que extraño, escuchar tu tonta voz

Ahiru: cuack!- enfado

Fakir: ahiru….te gustaría volver a ser humana?

Me sorprendió su pregunta ¿es eso lo que realmente quiero?

¿Ese es mi sueño? ¿con eso seré completamente feliz?

No lo sé, me gusto vivir como humana, tener amigas y conocer al Príncipe pero… esa no era realmente yo, ¡yo soy un pato! Esa es mi esencia ¡es eso lo que soy! ¿seré feliz siendo algo que no soy en realidad?

Pensaba todo esto cuando…

Fakir: perdoname! No quise decir que ser un pato es algo malo ni nada de eso! Es solo que….la verdad es que realmente te extraño, pero no te preocupes! Olvídalo, solo fue un acto egoísta, tu eres un pato, y para estar contigo me basta con estar a tu lado…

Las palabras de Fakir me hicieron sonrojar, el realmente me quiere… creo que el me quita un poco de la soledad de estar lejos de todas aquellas personas que amo…no puedo seguir mintiendo es eso lo que me hace estar triste ¿Qué debo hacer?

¿ir con quienes amo, olvidando mi esencia?


	2. Chapter 2

Sigo pensando… lo que me propuso Fakir se podría hacer realidad con s don, pero mi corazón aun duele, esa chica, princess tutu, ninguna de ellas soy yo, yo soy un pato, viejo y simple pato, que no puede ni sonreír ni hablar y eso tengo que aceptarlo, es así como vine al mundo pero… Fakir no puedo decir que sea feliz de esta manera, no puedo decir que me conformo con lo que soy, solo puedo decir que algún día tendré que conformarme, esto es todo un lío, no me siento bien quisiera…quisiera

¿?: oh! Que lindo patito!

Escuche a mi lado, de rodiillas en el suelo un chica me llamaba, era una chica de la edad de Fakir (no puedo decir la mía) llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y era muy hermosa: con su cabello anaranjado liso hasta los hombros unos ojos enormes de color gris una cara fina y con una gran sonrisa, su cuerpo parecía el de una bailarina pero no de balett

Fakir: quien eres tu?

¿?: oh! Perdóname tu no eres Fakir- sama? Mucho gusto me llamo Shiratori Eiri, y soy nueva en la escuela

Fakir: Shiratori?

Shiratori: sip! Es cisne en japonés, me llamo cisne jajaja y la verdad es que me gusta, me fascinan las aves

Fakir: y que haces por aquí? Esta muy lejos de la escuela y el pueblo

Shiratori: solo exploraba, como te repito yo soy nueva aquí, y cuando pasaba por aquí vi a este hermoso patito y me dieron ganas de acariciarlo

Fakir: déjala tranquila y mejor vete

Ahiru: cuack!-grazne con enfado

Aquella chica se había comportado muy educada y tierna y Fakir le contesta de esa manera y como no puedo hablar con fuertes movimientos de mis alas y graznidos trate de rependerlo

Shiratori: no te preocupes patito, no es nada – en susurro- ya me habían comentado que Fakir-sama es un antisocial, pero yo solo creo que le tiene miedo a las chicas-río traviesa

Ahiru: cuack- asentí divertida

Shiratori-chan es muy simpática y alegre, se ve que es una buena persona

Shiratori: Fakir-sama?

Fakir: que quieres?

Shiratori: tu dijiste "déjala" es una pata?

Fakir: si, lo es

Shiratori: eso quiere decir que la conoces

Fakir se sonrojo creyó que Shiratori-chan pensaba que el era un pervertido por saber que yo era una pata no un pato

Shiratori: eso quiere decir…-comenzo a apuntarlo con su dedo lentamente con una cara de climax

Yo también estaba nerviosa

Fakir: no piensas que…?

Shiratori: que hay que ponerle un nombre de mujer!

Puff! sonó la caída de Fakir al suelo y splash! Mi zambullida al agua

Fakir: nombre?

Shiratori: pues claro! Si la conoces de hace algún tiempo tienes que tener un nombre para llamarla no?

Fakir: se llama Ahiru, ese es su nombre y así la llamare

Shiratori: Ahiru? No es un nombre muy imaginativo pero viendo el caso creo que es perfecto! Te queda muy lindo ahiru-chan-me sonrío

Fakir: y en que academia estas tu?

Shiratori. Todavía no sé, me gusta el ballet pero no soy buena además de que nunca he bailado, tendría que bajar de peso y seria un cambio muy drástico, también soy muy buena dibujante pero… no quiero que todos mis talentos se enfoquen solo en dibujar, me gusta actuar pero no soy buena y las demás simplemente no me gustan…

Fakir: te vez muy complicada

Shiratori: la verdad es que va ganando el balett, sufriré las consecuencias pero es hermoso, además yo creo que con esfuerzo todo se puede hacer realidad

Fakir y yo nos sorprendimos, esas palabras, tan llenas de esperanza, nos eran muy familiares pero las habíamos olvidado, habíamos olvidado como ponerlas en practica y que existían

Será verdad? Si yo me esfuerzo podre vivir mi vida sin dejar mi verdadero ser?


	3. Chapter 3

Paso un tiempo…Shiratori me miraba maravillada al parecer, se reía sin sentido, y no le importaba que Fakir o yo pensáramos que estaba loca, ella solo se expresaba…mientras que Fakir leía su libro no dándole importancia de que ella siguiera allí

Shiratori: y que me dices ahiru? Tu crees que debería probar el ballet?

Me sorprendí por la pregunta…la examine y concluí que si podrí llegar a ser una gran bailarina o por lo menos aprender bien (mas de lo que yo pude ser)

Ahiru: cuack!- asentí

Shiratori: entonces esta decidido, me meteré en ballet! Deséame suerte y apóyame este año ahiru!- me sonrío

Le devolví la sonrisa con un cuack cargado de energía, aunque llevábamos poco tiempo, solo unos minutos hablando ya parecíamos amigas….¿que digo?- me di cuenta- hablando? Yo…no puedo hablar…no me puede tomar como amiga…soy un pato! Un viejo y aburrido pato! Ella solo…me ve como una mascota

Shiratori: ahiru?

Ahiru: cuack!-me sorprendí

Que te sucede? De pronto te vez deprimida, Dije algo que te molestase?

Ahiru: cuack! Cuack!- negué nerviosa

Shiratori: desde ahora seremos amigas si que no tengas miedo de picotearme si hago algo que no te guste, será una buena manera par comunicarnos

Quería llorar, era la primera vez que alguien que aun siendo yo un pato, me toma como una amiga, no como otro simple animal, había pasado tanto tiempo…tanto tiempo desde que nadie hablaba normalmente conmigo…alguien que no fuese Fakir, aunque hasta con el hablaba poco…al ser tan serio él

Fakir: te estas haciendo amiga de una pata?- pregunto serio Fakir

Shiratori: tu también eres su amigo no?

Fakir: no te lo negare…

Shiratori: entonces también seré su amiga, es una patita tan pequeña…necesita gente que la cuida y proteja de la ley de la naturaleza y lo veo en sus ojos….al parecer perdió algo muy valioso…

Esta chica…no dejaba de hacer que mi corazón se agitara! El saber tanto de mi con solo mirar mis ojos…todo lo que decía acertaba, yo si perdí algo muy valioso…no solo al príncipe, que ahora es feliz con su princesa…si no también el recuerdo de mi en la mente de la gente que me conoció…perdí la esperanza de tener un futuro diferente…

Shiratori cayo de espaldas asustada

Shiratori: FAKIR! FAKIR- SAMA! Ahiru! Ahiru! Esta llorando!

Fakir: que?- se dio vuelta a mirarme

Yo lloraba…lloraba…y graznaba fuertemente…los patos lloran? Ahora se que si, ahora se que si puedo llorar…no lo sabia…nunca, nunca derrame una lagrima, por que yo era feliz, era feliz por las personas que yo quiero por fin pudieron ser felices, tener un mañana que no se predeterminado y así crear el felices por siempre que Dosselmeyer nunca escribió…pero no era así, yo en mi interior quería también ser feliz…y creí que lo seria viendo el futuro de los demás…soy un pato no puedo tener futuro…todo esta en mi contra…no puedo ser como los demás…y cuando lo hice siempre supe que fue un sueño que tenia que terminar pero ¡lo quiero devuelta! Por favor ¡déjenme volver a reír y llorar junto a ustedes! ¡príncipe! ¡Rue! ¡Fakir! Por favor ¡ayúdenme a ser realmente Feliz!

Trate de decir eso con mis graznidos pero sabia que nadie me escucharía, me entendería, estaba perdida…

De pronto siento un splash! Y luego unos bazos calidos que me rodearon y me levantaron de agua y luego unas gotas…lagrimas que caían al agua del lago y al final un cabello rojizo que me acariciaba tan suave como plumas de cisne…era Shiratori

Fakir: tonta! Sal de agua! Te resfriaras!- Fakir se adentro en agua y en brazos nos saco a las dos de agua

Shiratori: Es que…es que! No me gusta ver a alguien tan lindo y puro llorando!

Fakir: Ahiru?- abrió los bazos que me abrazaban y me vio a mi dormida con todavía lagrimas en los ojos

Luego de eso no recuerdo mas que un "vamos" y el calor no se fue de mi hasta que desperté…en una casa que yo no conocía….


	4. Chapter 4

Donde me encuentro? Que esta calidez que siento sobre mi…es muy fuerte, hasta me da calor y ganas de quitarlo de encima pero…nunca había sentido algo tan calido…

Abrí mis ojos, aquello tan calido encima de mi era shiratori, quien me abrazaba estando dormida

Ahiru: cuack?- grazne suave

Ella abrió sus ojos y sonrió

Shiratori: creí que nunca despertarías, ¡me asustaste!

Ahiru: cuack- tratando de disculparme

De repente sonó un timbre

Shiratori: debe de ser Fakir! Y fue a abrir

Me encontraba en una hermosa habitación, y acostada en una extensa cama con un techo con unas grandes cortinas blancas con rosa muy finas, al lado de la cama un elegante tocador muy femenino como todos los muebles que se encontraban alrededor de la habitación pero lo que mas me gusto, lo que mas me impresiono fue que al lado derecho de la gran cama había un hermoso ventanal que daba vista hacia un gran lago que nunca había visto antes

Shiratori: ahiru!- abriendo la puerta- Fakir-sama ha venido a visitarte!

Ahiru: cuack?

Fakir: como te encuentras?- pregunto avergonzado, sabia que le segui hablando a un pato

Aun así me gustaba que me hablara normalmente, me sentía mas humana, y a la vez me convencía de que era eso lo que yo quería, ser humana

Shiratori: ahiru, llevas durmiendo 2 días, desde que nos conocimos, te he traído a mi casa ya que estarías mas cómoda y tranquila , ya que vivo sola y hay mucho espacio, pero ya me estaba empezando a preocupar como no despertabas

Ahiru: cuack- hice una reverencia mostrándole mi gratitud

Shiratori: no me des todo el crédito a mi, Fakir-sama ha estado viniendo estos días a traerte flores para que tuvieras buenos sueño

Fakir: yo solo las traje por que no sabia que mas traer-rojo

Shiratori se acerco a mi y me susurro:

"no le creas nada, estaba igual de preocupado que yo y yo ¡estaba desesperada!"

Estaba muy feliz por lo que me mencionaba,

Shiratori: Fakir-sama

Fakir: si?

Shiratori: por que no vas a comprar, deliciosa comida para el almuerzo? Para celebrar que ahiru ha despertado

Fakir: bien, pero esta vez ayúdame a cocinar cuando llegue

Shiratori: esta bien, esta bien, el dinero esta en la mesa y compra todo lo mas rico que encuentres

Fakir: ok, que manera de despilfarrar el dinero

Estaba algo confundida. Esta vez?

Luego de que Fakir se fue de compras, Shiratori tomo una silla y se sentó junto a la cama

Shiratori: no te levantes, descansa un poco mas hasta que llegue Fakir, acabas de despertar, no puedes comenzar a moverte tan abruptamente

Ahiru: cuack- asentí

Shiratori: sabes? Me he dado cuenta que tu con Fakir, tienen una muy linda y fuerte relación, se conocen desde hace mucho

Ahiru: asentí

Shiratori: se nota, se nota también que se quieren mucho

Asentí, ruborizada, desde que paso casi todo el tiempo junto a Fakir, había empezado a sentir un profundo amor por el, era mi único amigo, y el único que aunque con esfuerzo me comprendía siempre

Shiratori: yo una vez, aunque por poco tiempo tuve una relación, parecida a la de ustedes…hace algunos años atrás, yo tenia muchos amigos y uno de mis amigos tenia un amigo que se empezó a juntar conmigo, ¡suena enredado! Pero así era nuestra relación: amigo de un amigo que se convirtió en algo más…

Ahiru: cuack? (algo más?)

Shiratori: el se comenzó a enamorar de mi…y yo lo sabía se notaba por cada uno de sus movimientos y yo también me empecé a enamorar, era algo mutuo, pero muy reciente y poco estable, aun así yo le quería demasiado, pero nos separamos, cada un volo en la dirección que tenia que volar y cuando nos encontramos nuevamente, mi amor fue el único que perduro con el tiempo

Los ojos de Shiratori, se humedecieron, pero aunque quería llorar, se tragaba las lagrimas, con esfuerzos inimaginables, no me miraba a la cara, miraba a la puerta, ella quería salir corriendo pero el compartir este secreto conmigo era mucho mas importante y lindo que escapar nuevamente de sus antiguas memorias que le rompían el corazón

Shiratori: esto es un secreto - me miro aun con sus ojos humedecidos y puso su dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio, secreto- no se lo digas a nadie, ok?

Volví a asentir, preocupada esta vez

Shiratori: ah! Si, ahiru, se me había olvidado contarte que en estos dos días yo y Fakir hemos estado almorzando juntos y he podido saber un poco, aunque muy poquito, mas de él y tu, pero yo no le he ayudado en nada cuando hace el almuerzo por eso me reto y me dijo que esta vez lo ayudara.

Ahiru: cuaaaaaack (aaaaaaaaa) –ahora comprendía

De repente se levanto de la silla y se sintió desde la planta baja un sonido de puerta cerrándose

Shiratori: ya llego fakir! Voy a ayudarlo, tu sigue recostada hasta que te llame!

Salio corriendo y cerro la puerta

Ahora se, que hasta una persona tan vivaz y pura como Shiratori, tiene recuerdos que no quiere volver a recordar, personas de gran valor que se perdieron por el tiempo por el olvido, como yo


	5. Chapter 5

Paso el rato y shiratori todavía no me llamaba…mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse el sueño me dominaba y ya no aguante mas, caí dormida

En mi sueño, me encontraba en el lago, toda estaba cubierto por la neblina, el príncipe bailaba frente a mi, no era la primera vez que soñaba esto, no era la primera vez que sentía la gran distancia, el largo y ancho precipicio que siempre me había alejado de los finales felices, de mi príncipe…

De repente la neblina se despejaba y de ella aparecía un bello cisne que comenzó a bailar a son de competencia de encarar al príncipe, el cisne bailaba hermoso y el príncipe no podía superarlo cuando este se rindió el cisne se convirtió en una ermosa muchacha de cabellos largos y pelirrojos y se acerco a me tomo entre sus brazos y con unas sonrisa me convirtió en humana

Desperté con lágrimas en los ojos y en los brazos de Shiratori quien me miraba preocupada

Shiratori: estabas teniendo un pesadilla…te tome entre mi brazos para que te calmaras, estas bien?

Ahiru: cuack!- asentí

Shiratori: entonces, que te parece si vamos a comer?

Volví a asentir

Al salir de la habitación un pasillo largo lleno de puertas se extendía hasta unas enormes escaleras con muchos peldaños que llevaban al comedor en el primer piso

Cuando entramos al comedor (yo aun en sus brazos) fakir nos estaba esperando en una mesa inmensa repleta de exquisitos manjares

Fakir: tanto que se demoraron, que les sucedió?

Shiratori: estaba despertando a Ahiru se había quedado dormida

Fakir: llevas dos días durmiendo y sigues!

Ahiru: cuack…-trate de disculparme

Fakir: bueno no importa, solo come

Shiratori me coloco sobre la mesa

Fakir: eh? Por que no come?

Shiratori: fakir-sama….creo que olvidamos algo…

Fakir: que?

Shiratori: los patos no pueden comer estas cosas?

Fakir: QUE? Es verdad…

Shiratori y Fakir: perdo…!

Pero yo ya estaba comiéndome muy feliz el exquisito pan de la mesa, el detalle de haberme eco tan deliciosa comida no lo olvidare jamás

Shiratori: ahiru si que es una patita humilde

Shiratori: si que esa es la historia…

Ahiru: crack?

Shiratori: mientras dormías Fakir me lo contó todo, si que salvaste al príncipe y al pueblo de su historia sin final feliz, eso si que es admirable- shiratori poso su rostro en sus manos y me miro con una dulzura que me hizo sonrojar

Fakir: pero ella volvió a ser un pato…

Shiratori: es lógico ella siempre fue un pato, es su naturaleza, pero es injusto que le final feliz sea para otros cuando en realidad la verdadera heroína termina igual al principio de la historia, es como si uno luchara por algo y al final el premio se lo quedara otro…

Yo si fuera ahiru me sentiría muy frustrada

Ahiru: cuack! Cuack!- trate de negar, trate de que entendiera que yo no me siento así de que el salvar al príncipe a mi me hizo muy feliz,-

Shiratori: te entiendo Ahiru el haber salvado al príncipe te hizo muy feliz pero…no es justo que la malvada se aya quedado con el, se que a veces los finales felices pero es lo mas justo cuando termina una historia

Fakir: que quieres decir?

Shiratori: he leído muchos libros, me encantan los cuentos de donde yo vengo los cuentos se cuentan todas las noches y siempre hay finales felices, muchos se aburren se cansan, y prefieren que al final todos mueran o la protagonista termine triste pero esos finales son solo para cuentos que no tienen un valor sentimental, por que cuando te gusta una historia no quieres que termine mal…

Fakir: pero hay cuentos que terminan mal

Shiratori: pero no es lo que uno quiere…es por eso que mucha gente cambia el final de los cuentos en su mente y es eso lo que haremos ahora

Ahiru y fakir: cuack? Que?

Shiratori: los finales son un comienzo y convertiremos el final de la historia del príncipe en el comienzo de la historia de fakir y ahiru

Fakir: quieres que escriba una nueva historia para darle un buen futuro a Ahiru?

Shiratori: no! El papel y la pluma no servirán en esta historia, esta vez pasaremos directo a la magia, traeremos toda la magia de este pueblo y la ocuparemos para comenzar de nuevo el cuento ya verán!

Shiratori sonrió traviesa

Fakir y yo nos pusimos muy nerviosos


	6. Chapter 6

Fakir: y como crees que haremos eso?

Shiratori: bueno…la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea, pero ustedes ya lo saben, todo puede pasar, si en algún tiempo esta ciudad vivió de la magia esta vez la magia vivirá de la ciudad

Ahiru: cuack- incline mi cabeza

Shiratori: miren! Mejor no pregunten las cosas fluirán por si solas, dejen todo en mi manos, ya verán

Fakir: esto si que da miedo…

Ahiru: cuack!- asentí

Pasaron los días. Por lo que me decía Fakir cuando me iba a visitar al lago, Shiratori había estado investigando sobre mi pasado mas profundamente, le preguntaba a mis ex amigas si me recordaban, si alguna vez habían escuchado a alguien con ese nombre, preguntaba sobre el príncipe, sobre Rue y parecía que nadie recordaba nada de nada

Eso me entristeció pero tengo que tomar en cuenta…ellos no me olvidaron por que quisieran, no me olvidaron por odio ni nada por el estilo, yo nunca fui parte de su historia, entre en ella por cosas del destino y luego de terminada mi misión sabía desde el principio que tendría que volver a salir, dejar que volvieran al camino que desde el comienzo tenían predestinado

Shiratori: hola chicos!- llego gritando Shiratori

Fakir: hola

Ahiru: cuack!

Shiratori: Ahiru! Te tengo novedades! Acércate- se arrodillo en la orilla

Me acerque a ella interesada

Shiratori: como ya debes saber, aunque no quería que supieras- miro a Fakir- he estado investigando sobre ti, sobre tu pasado, y la verdad es que no he tenido ningún avance, ni siquiera saben el paradero del príncipe! Y es ahí donde esta nuestro dilema

Fakir: que quieres decir con eso?

Shiratori: mi plan era, buscar el último objeto que quedara con la magia de la historia del príncipe pero creo que el príncipe se llevo consigo toda la magia de los objetos que tenían un rastro de su magia

Fakir: yo que sepa, el príncipe nunca tuvo magia

Shiratori: es ahí donde te equivocas mi querido Fakir…

Fakir: donde quedo el sama?

Shiratori: …el príncipe proviene de una historia fantástica! Y todo ser dentro de esa historia tiene un rastro de magia ya que son del mundo de la fantasía!

Fakir: el mundo de la fantasía?

Shiratori: el mundo de la fantasía es el lugar donde duermen todos los sueños, donde se encuentras desde las ideas más descabelladas hasta las historias mas dulces, ese mundo vive dentro de todos nosotros y este lugar es perfecto para despertarlo, ya que la magia ente lugar solo vendrá para aquellos que lo desean de verdad

Fakir: hablas de la magia como si fuera un perro no es tan fácil! La magia es solo una molestia! Solo causara problemas! Es incontrolable, es algo que no podremos controlar y se nos saldrá de las manos!

Shiratori: pues que se nos salga de las manos!- grito levantándose precipitosamente- así se volverá parte de este cuento! Parte de la vida! Y la historia de Ahiru por fin será como ella quiere! Como la vida de un humano! Con momentos amargos y dulces!

Ahiru: amargos?- pensé asustada

Fakir: ni siquiera sabemos si ella relamerte quiere ser humana de nuevo! Solo estas metiéndote en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia!

Shiratori se devolvió hacia mí, se inclino y me pregunto con los ojos vidriosos:

-quieres volver a ser humana?- me tendió su mano

El miedo me domino, no sabía que hacer, yo iba a dejar que las cosas fluyeran como ellos quisieran, pero ahora se que eso esta mal, tengo que responder, pero el miedo me domina, no puedo, no puedo!

Retrocedí, su mano, para mi no era solo era una mano extendida, si no mi futuro, un destino del cual podría caer precipitosamente, tenia miedo, no se nada de nada

Ella me vio retroceder, para ella esa era la respuesta, saco su mano y la llevo a su pecho, la apretaba muy fuerte contra el y su cabeza inclinada mostraba con su movimiento rígido de hombros que estaba llorando, que estaba triste que le había roto el corazón

Se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo con solo decir:

-lo siento por entrometerme en lo que no me incumbe!-

Nunca quise que esto terminara así, no quise que ella pensara eso con mi reaccion, no quise que ella se sintiera conmigo…me arrepiento siempre que lo recuerdo de haber echo llorar a la primera que me ofreció la mano sin esperar nada a cambio y sin saber nada de mi


	7. Chapter 7

Hace días que no veía a Shiratori, ni a Fakir, pero a él no lo veía porque estaba en época de exámenes, y aunque Shiratori también, sabía que no era por el que no la veía eso…

Soy una tonta…por indecisa la lastimé… ¡es hora de que tome una decisión! De que me decida que quiero hacer con mi vida, sé que soy un pato ¡pero no soy cualquier pato! Soy Ahiru, soy princess tutu, ¡yo salve al príncipe! ¡Yo cree el final feliz! ¡No soy cualquier pato! ¡Yo merezco mucho más que solo el simple destino de un pato! ¡Estoy decidida! ¡Como cambie el destino del príncipe y el mío cambiare el de mi yo pato! ¡Crearé una nueva historia! ¡Como todo el mundo hace yo creare mi camino y llegare a contarles a todos con honor mi vida! ¡Mis raíces! ¡Estoy harta de que me tomen por menos por solo ser un pato! ¡No soy cualquier pato! ¡Soy Ahiru el pato que salvo a el príncipe y es princess tutu!

-bien hecho, Ahiru- escuche a alguien decir mientras aplaudía

- ¿Qué? ¿Shiratori? Pero si yo…sigo siendo un pato ¿Cómo me escuchaste? –

-mira tus manos-

Mire mis manos y WUAAAAAAA! Pegue el grito al cielo

-¡tengo manos! ¡Y piernas! ¡Y…! ¡Estoy desnuda! CUACK! – me tape la boca de un manotazo

- jajajaja no te preocupes no tienes nada que no tenga yo, pero, ¿por qué te callas? No hay nadie por aquí como para que te escuche- me dijo mientras se acercó a mí, no le importó para nada el mojarse

- qué extraño… no me convertí en pato por decir…-

-decir ¿qué?-

-decir…-

-¡dilo! ¡Grítalo!- me gritó emocionada

- CUACK!- grazne y aun así no me convertí- ¡no me convertí en pato!- grité de alegría

- jajajaja, levántate- me tomo la mano y me levanto del agua, aún desnuda y me dijo- ahora eres un milagro más de este mundo de cuento de hadas, pero créeme este cuento dura muy poco-

-¿Cómo? No entiendo…-

- espera- Salió del agua y me tapo con una manta- vamos a mi casa antes de que alguien nos vea, ahí te contare…

Al parecer Shiratori sabía lo que iba a suceder, si no fuera así, ¿Por qué andaba con una manta?

Llegamos a su casa, por fin la pude ver desde afuera, cuando salí de ella ni me di vuelta a ver, ahora me arrepiento de no haber dado vuelta…

Era una casa llena de detalles y de color blanco, la entrada llena de plantas y flores ¡y qué entrada! ¡Era tan grande como la casa! Llena de todo tipo de flores, frutas y con pequeños huertos en diferentes sectores con unos pequeños laguitos en otros y caminos que se dirigían a los distintos sectores...

-¡es preciosa!- dije emocionada

- ¡vamos! ¡Apúrate! ¡Qué puedes pillar un resfriado! – me llevo corriendo hacía dentro

Al entrar me llevo a su habitación me puso un piyama y me hizo recostarme, para que descansara, yo estaba muy helada, en mi cuerpo de humana el agua del lago me congela no lo puedo soportar.

-Espérame, te traeré algo para que te abrigues-

Espere un buen rato, me lo pase mirando un lindo collar de piedras rosas que estaba en el velador junto la cama, era precioso, cuando ponías las piedras al sol estas reflejaban en la pared los colores del arcoíris

-Me lo regalo un amigo, ¿no es precioso? A mí me fascina pero no me lo pongo- dijo Shiratori mientras entraba a la habitación con una bandeja con sopa y un pastel

- ¿y por qué?- le pregunté

- porque…-me quito el collar y me paso la bandeja para que comiera- ese collar me trae recuerdos que no quiero recordar

No quise seguir preguntando pero… si le traían recuerdos que no quería recordar, ¿por qué lo tenía en el velador junto su cama?

-eres un milagro Ahiru, era tan fuerte tu deseo de escribir tu destino que te convertiste en humana…-

- pero… ¿necesitaba ser humana para escribir mi destino?- pregunté algo deprimida

- mira, no tiene nada de malo ser pato o cualquier animal, son seres con alma igual que los humanos y ellos también tienen destino, pero hay tantas cosas en su contra que su vida es corta y un predecible, en cambio el humano, aunque suene que es mejor, tiene un destino impredecible no existe nadie que sepa el destino de alguien más que el mismo destino, no es mejor ser humano que animal o ave es solo que para alguien como tú, para cumplir tus deseos, lo mejor era ser humano-

- entiendo, de todas maneras, me gusta ser pato y humano, son dos partes de mí-

- bien dicho, ahora…-

-Shiratori!- escuchamos gritar

CONTINUARA….


	8. Chapter 8

SHIRATORI!- escuchábamos gritar desde fuera de la gran mansión

-Quién será?- le pregunte a Shiratori

-¡quien más podría ser! Si es el guardián Fakir- Me dijo entre risas irónicas Shiratori mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al balcón- ¡¿Qué quieres tan desesperadamente joven príncipe?- gritó desde el balcón

-SHIRATORI! AYUDAME! AHIRU! AHIRU! NO LA ENCUENTRO POR NINGÚN LADO!- Respondía desesperado Fakir, extrañado por la actitud de Shiratori.

-dime, apuesto Príncipe, ¿le tienes miedo a los cuentos que no sabes cuál es su final?-

-Shiratori, ¡N HABLES TONTERIAS Y AYUDAME A BUSCAR A AHIRU, POR DIOS!-

-respóndeme- dijo seria

Yo me había levantado de la cama para ver mejor lo que sucedía, pero no me atreví a acercarme más de donde estaba, unos pasos antes de entrar al balcón.

-sí, les tengo miedo, ¡pero más le tengo miedo a los que ya sé y no puedo cambiar!- gritó eufórico

-buena respuesta, entra te tengo una sorpresa-

Fakir entró rápidamente, escuchaba sus pasos tenían tanta fuerza que hacían sonar toda la mansión, de repente, Shiratori me tomo de un ala, digo brazo me paso unas ropas y me lanzó al baño- vístete- me dijo y cerró la puerta.

Cuando escuche que Fakir entro con fuerza a la habitación él y Shiratori comenzaron una extraña conversación.

-¡apuesto príncipe! Dígame nuevamente que es lo que buscaba para ver si lo encuentro-

- ¿qué es todo este teatro Shiratori? Dime ¡tú tienes a Ahiru!-

-¿pato? ¿Yo? No, yo no tengo ningún pato…- respondió inocentemente

-¡no pato! ¡Ahiru nuestra amiga!-

- yo a la única Ahiru que conozco es a la que esta cambiándose de ropa en este baño ¿la quieres conocer?- dijo Shiratori, luego soltó una risa maliciosa

-¿qué?- Fakir quedo sin palabras no comprendía nada de lo que le decía Shiratori y la verdad es que yo tampoco.

- ¿estás lista?- pregunto luego de tocar suavemente la puerta

-sí- dije dulcemente

Shiratori abrió la puerta y me volví a presentar ante Fakir como humana.

La ropa que Shiratori me había entregado era ni más ni menos que uno de sus hermosos vestidos de verano, era blanco lleno de encajes, con pequeños toques de rosado pastel, me llegaba hasta las rodillas, sin mangas con un pequeño escote y marcado en la parte inferior de busto con un tira, junto con unas hermosas balerinas con un pequeño tacón y cintas que se enrollaban a lo largo de mi pierna, soy modesta, pero esta vez no podía negar que me veía hermosa.

-Ahiru, estás llena de luz- fue a lo único que atinó a decir Fakir.


	9. Chapter 9

-¡A que esta hermosa! Mírala Fakir, esta es la Ahiru que tú conoces…(y de la que estas enamorado)- sin saber que dijo Shiratori le susurro algo al oído, Fakir solo se ruborizo sin sentido, yo no hice caso

-Muchas gracias, Shiratori, de no ser por ti creo que yo no hubiera podido volver a ser humana- una pequeñas lágrimas querían escapar de mis ojos, pero Shiratori con un abrazo las detuvo.

-no es nada amiga, yo también alguna vez estuve en tu lugar ¡ahora los tres tenemos que ir a "ese" lugar!- al final gritó con energía y alzando los brazos.

-¿"ese" lugar? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Fakir volviendo a ser el mismo

Quede intrigada por lo último dicho por Shiratori, pero quede más intrigo más lo de "ese" lugar, también dicho por ella

-¡vamos síganme!- corrió hacía la puerta y nos apuro con un gesto de manos

Me costaba un poco caminar así que Fakir me tomo de la cintura y yo me aferre de su pecho, su calor me embriagaba un poco, tanto como para hacer a mis piernas más débiles y mi corazón latir más rápido.

-¡llegamos!- gritó feliz Shiratori mientras corría hacía la reja de una gran castillo.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Fakir

-Esto es…- mi voz temblaba y alma se escapaba del cuerpo, mis pies tiritaban y perdieron tan estrepitosamente la fuerza que Fakir no alcanzó a sostenerme y caí al suelo- esto…es….mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ¡el castillo del príncipe!- yo ya no lloraba, gemía con desesperación, nunca pensé que el tener su recuerdo tan cerca me causaría tan violento dolor.

-vamos Ahiru- Shiratori me tomo del brazo lo puso alrededor de su cuello y me levanto- tu eres fuerte, y hoy tendrás que superar ese dolor, ¡fakir!-

-¿sí?- pregunto con cara afligida

-tú te quedaras aquí afuera, no es tu turno e hablar con este egoísta príncipe- dijo seria

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?- gritó enfadado

-¡Porque sí! ¡y te callas!- gritó enfurecida y con unos ojos que si las miradas mataran encerrarían a Shiratori por homicidio- ¡vamos Ahiru! ¡No te llevare a rastras todo el camino!-

Era la primera vez que me gritaba, pero sabía que era para darme fuerzas, tenía la razón no solo en que tengo que superar esto, sino también con que Mythos- sama era un egoísta…

-tú lo amas ¿verdad? Es por eso que lo salvaste ¿no es cierto?- me pregunto sin mirarme y mientras entrabamos al castillo Shiratori-

-sí- respondí a secas

-se nota que tú no te quieres a ti misma, si fuera tu luego de salvar al príncipe hubiera reclamado por él y lo hubiera puesto a mi lado- replicó enfadada

-yo no fui la que salvo al príncipe fue Rue-sama con su declaración, yo solo la ayude- dije entristecida

-¡no digas estupideces por favor!- me gritó enfurecida- ¡tú desde el principio quisiste salvar a Mythos, desde el principio fuiste tú quien lo amaba con locura y desde el principio tu no podías expresarle tu amor a él sin morir! ¡¿Crees que por solo declarársele esa estúpida se lleva todo el crédito de salvarlo y amarlo?- su enojo la hacía enrojecer- ¡Ahora!-pegue un pequeño salto del susto- ¡si sigues amando al príncipe lo veras a los ojos y le proclamaras tu amor!

-¡pero…yo!- grité aún más asutada

-¡ya no eres princess tutu! ¡El que seas humana ahora es porque tú misma con tu fuerza de voluntad lo has hecho! ¡Puedes declararte y proclamar tu lugar como princesa!-

Volví a llorar…tenía miedo…¡¿Cómo podría declararme y quitarle el lugar a Rue-sama luego del gran amor que ella siente por él?

-tú…tú también tu amas…deja de sentirme menor a ella…- Shiratori me lo dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos y me apretó muy fuerte contra ella- tienes todo mi apoyo muestra tu lado duro ¡por alguna vez en tú vida muéstrate confiada! ¡Ahiru no es solo un pato! ¡Es una gran mujer!

-Gracias- seguí llorando, esta vez decidida a hacerme valer y valor.

Entramos a una gran sala con una gran alfombra roja de terciopelo al final de está dos grandes tronos, uno más grande que el otro, y en ellos sentados los reyes, Mythos-sama y Rue-sama.

Me separe de Shiratori y como una señorita me acerque a ellos, llena de dignidad y confianza

-¡¿Ahiru?- escuche proclamar a los os reyes


	10. Chapter 10

Mis ojos se cruzaron directamente con los de My… el rey… estaba que lloraba…tenía miedo, miedo de morir al decir las palabras…sería la primera vez en mi corta vida que me comporto de una manera fuerte e imponente, de verdad creo que lo único que voy a causar es que me tengan pena…

-¡¿Ahiru? ¡¿Eres tú?- pregunto boquiabierta la reina

-sí, Rue-sama, soy yo-respondí a secas

-pero…¡¿Cómo?-

-¿Qué sucede mi amor? Es Ahiru, nuestra amiga del colegio, ¿por qué tanto escándalo? Aunque debo admitir que alguien conocido nos venga a visitar, nunca había pasado-

-llevan poco tiempo como reyes, es muy temprano para decir "nunca" en cualquiera de sus frases, mi querido rey- respondió algo arisca Shiratori

-¿quién eres tú?- pregunto algo indignado el rey

-me llamo Shiratori, soy nueva en la escuela y soy amiga de Ahiru-pauso un momento- hoy vine a apoyar a mi amiga, ya que necesita mucho valor para decir lo que tiene que decir-

Voltee a ver a Shiratori, estaba llena e valor y orgullo, se notaba que se había propuesto no decaer para darme ánimos, ella sería mi apoyo, mi roca

-Querido rey- pronuncie con la voz quebradiza- hoy, con razones egoístas, he venido a contarle algo que tuve que haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, ¿usted supo quien era Princess tutu?

La reina se sobresalto y miro a su rey asustada

-no, nunca lo supe, me hubiera encantado conocerla y darle las gracias- Mythos hablo decaído, el tema a él le daba impotencia- solo sé que ella era un pato en su originalidad, pero la Princess tutu "persona" nunca la conocí

-¿qué hubiera hecho si la hubiera conocido?- pregunte

-Perdóname Rue- dijo triste dirigiéndose a su reina- me hubiera enamorado de ella- respondió firme

- ¿por qué?- seguí preguntando

-porque gracias ella, estoy hoy aquí, gracias a ella he recuperado mi corazón, gracias a ella todos hemos salido del ciclo sin fin del cuento de Drosselmeyer, ella es una persona a la cual todos le debemos-

-Como usted le debe su corazón ¿no?- dijo Shiratori, imponente

-si- respondió cabizbajo

-¿y por qué se lo ha dado a ella?- la ira en Shiratori comenzaba a aflorar

-¡no seas impetuosa niña!-

-¡tú también eres una niña! ¡Responda su majestad!- grito Shiratori

-porque ella fue la única que me dijo que me amaba, y me salvo de las garras del cuervo- Mythos tomo la mano de su reina y con ojos tiernos le dijo eso a los ojos

-yo soy Princess tutu- susurre

-¿Qué?- replico Mythos

-¡Yo soy princess tutu! ¡Yo fui quien con todo mi amor recupero los pedazos del corazón del príncipe! ¡Yo soy quien lo ame desde el principio!-

Mis gritos retumbaron por las paredes de toda la habitación, haciendo un eco doloroso en mi corazón, cerré los ojos y apreté mi pecho fuertemente y caí de rodillas por el dolor, pensé que moriría, pero al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que en mis manos se encontraba el medallón e Princess tutu

-da lo vuelta- me dijo Shiratori con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro

"Para aquellos quienes dan todo por el amor, hasta su vida, se merecen mucho más que el cielo, las alas de un ángel, más amor y el regalo de un buen destino"

Drosselmeyer

-¿qué es esto?-pregunte algo asustada

-¿sabes quién era Drosselmeyer antes de que comenzara a escribir cuentos?- me pregunto mientras me levantaba Shiratori- él era un gran poeta, quién creía eternamente en el destino, sabía que cada cosa que sucedía tanto en su mundo como en el de los demás pasaba por algo, creía eternamente en el poder de las cosas que lo rodeaban y amaba, hasta, cada gota de agua que caía cuando llovía, por eso fue un gran poeta en su juventud. Siempre bueno, noble y gentil, nunca hizo nada malo en su vida, porque también creía en el karma…pero…la vida no siempre es justa- Shiratori se detuvo sus ojos estaban llorosos- Por muy bueno que él era, la tristeza llego a su corazón de todas manera y le arrebato gran parte de él y de su mente llevándose a su amada. Es por eso que luego de eso se hizo cuentista y todos sus cuentos terminaban mal, en tragedia, dejo de creer en los finales felices, ya que, por muy bueno que pueda ser el príncipe aún así puede matar a su princesa- miro a Mythos despectivamente- este medallón era de su amada y la frase era de los tiempos en los que él era poeta –


	11. Chapter 11

"…El medallón, el medallón de Princess Tutu está de vuelta en mis manos…" pensaba impactada por lo sucedido, no podía creer en la historia que me acababa de contar Shiratori.

-Mi rey- comenzó a hablar Shiratori nuevamente- este medallón lógicamente no es cualquier medallón, este medallón está lleno de amor, pero no cualquier amor, está lleno de un amor podrido, de una amor que con el tiempo se ha ido desgastando ya que nunca pudo concretarse nunca tuvo su final feliz. El medallón que contiene el alma de la amada de Drosselmeyer fue el culpable de este ciclo sin fin y de que el amor entre usted y Ahiru no se haya podido concretar sin que ninguno de ustedes muriera…-

-No entiendo de que me habla, señorita, apenas puedo entender que quien me salvo haya sido realmente Ahiru, explíquese mejor por favor-

-¡No mi amor! ¡No la escuches! ¡Por favor no la escuches!- gritaba Rue ya con lágrimas en los ojos

-Mi señor…- Shiratori se arrodillo y tomando mi brazo me ayudo a pararme, mi cuerpo temblaba- Por mucho que se amen dos personas no significa que por ello tienen firmado un futuro feliz, a veces las cosas terminan en tragedia, El medallón representa esta posibilidad del destino, es un medallón maldecido que ayuda a quien lo ocupa a cumplir sus propósitos pero lo limita en el amor, te da su poder pero te quita lo que te da vida el amar…¿Me entiende? Es por ello que Princess Tutu, es decir, Ahiru nunca pudo expresar su amor en palabras por usted….ya que si lo hacía moriría….- Los ojos de Shiratori se apagaban era como que el contar la historia la llenara de recuerdos que solo la hacían sufrir

-¿Es el amor mismo quien me impidió confesarlo?- pregunté también sumida en el relato

-Más que el amor, fue el egoísmo, la impotencia de la amada de Drosselmeyer por no poder por siempre con su amado a pesar de haber hecho el bien, fue tan grande que ella no quiso que nadie más tuviera un final feliz…el medallón es para aquellos que aman tanto, pero tanto, que le dan la felicidad a sus amados sin poder ser parte de ello…- Shiratori me respondió afligida, oprimía su pecho, de verdad le dolía

- Eso quiere decir que yo estoy amando a quien no debería amar…-menciono el rey, totalmente taciturno

El eco de esas palabras resonó en todos nosotros, más aún el de Rue, se escucho como su corazón se rompía cual cristal, miraba a Shiratori angustiada, por mucho que supiera que eso era cierto no podría soportar que Rue fuese herida, todos nos merecemos la felicidad

-Tiene razón, mi rey…-confirmo seria Shiratori

-¡Shiratori!- le grité

-…debemos aceptar que a quien usted ama no es la correcta, que su amor tuvo que haber sido dirigido hacía quien tengo a mi lado, que la injusticia de que no sea quien lucho por usted quien guía su camina hoy a su lado no sea Ahiru quedara para siempre, ya que fue el amor egoísta e impuro quien triunfo y se quedo con su corazón, eso yo ni nadie nunca se lo perdonara mi rey…-

-¡pero…!- trato de contraponer Mythos pero fue interrumpido

-¡No obstante! Las cosas siempre suceden por algo, no hay mal que por bien no venga, y si el destino algo de tu camino es porque de verdad tiene algo mucho mejor esperando por ti, como dice el medallón "Para aquellos quienes dan todo por el amor, hasta su vida, se merecen mucho más que el cielo, las alas de un ángel, más amor y el regalo de un buen destino" este medallón ha sido purificado, ahora le pertenece a Ahiru y es porque ella demostró que el amor a veces es incondicional y no necesitas recibir nada a cambio por amar…-

-Tienes razón, de todas maneras yo no puedo dejar de amar a Rue, aunque sepa que es una equivocación…-

-Sabes, Mythos- sama, yo…debo aceptar que nuestro plan inicial era ese, o por lo menos eso era lo que creía- mire a Shiratori divertida, las cosas habían cambiado precipitadamente, "lo siento" me susurro- yo iba a proclamar mi puesto como tú reina y declararte mi amor, pero ahora veo que tú de verdad la amar y no puedo exigirte nada, también he de aceptar que por un momento te odie, ya que nunca me viste con esos mismos ojos con los que miras a Rue, pero lo que dijo Shiratori me abrió los ojos, tal vez tu no eras mi destino y hay algo mucho mejor que tú que me espera…- dije muy digna con mi espalda bien derecha y mi frente en alto

-¡Bien dicho Ahiru! ¡¿Quién necesita a un príncipe que hay que andarlo salvando por lo descuidado que es?- Grito muy animada Shiratori

-jajaja- reí- es cierto, mi rey, las cosas han cambiado, de verdad te agradezco el que hayas estado en mi camino ya que fuiste uno de los factores más importantes para hacerme quien soy en estos momentos, te deseo lo mejor y te deseo muy feliz…tal vez ya no soy la más pura, tal vez si desee que no cayeras en los brazos de Rue porque te quería solo para mí, pero eso es normal y estoy orgullosa de decirlo ya que ¡Soy humana! ¡Y hare lo que mi corazón me diga sin importar si está bien o está mal!- Grité a viva voz, llena de confianza

Una luz comenzó a rodearme sentía como mi cuerpo se hacía más ligero, algo estaba cambiando en mi…


End file.
